the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo using a mixture of snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail in the Townsville Prison in the episode called The Rowdyruff Boys. His replacement for Chemical X was in fact prison toilet water that was glowing, as Mojo Jojo believed that would have the same potency as Chemical X. An important difference between the trios is that the Powerpuff Girls got their names from Professor Utonium and the name of their team from the narrator, while the Rowdyruff Boys named themselves and their team. After their resurrection, the Boys' hairstyles become noticeably spikier, Him used his claws to somehow make them look better mentioned in Custody Battle. Though still similar to their counterparts. Their personalities are also more developed after their resurrection. The Boys wear long-sleeved shirts with a black stripe in each, black trousers and black, low-top converse with white laces and white soles. They each started dating The Evil The Powerpunk Girls in the new seasons they are 4 years older than the girls because of HIM of resurrecting them. Members Brick Blossom's equivalent, he is the quick-tempered leader of the Boys who possesses little of Blossom's tactical logic. He often goes off on gloating tangents that irritate even his brothers. He has an abrasive and rash attitude, which often causes conflict with his brothers. He wears a red baseball cap compared to Blossom's bow. He also originally had bangs, which were replaced with a long spiky hair down his back when he was revived. After his resurrection, Brick became much more controlling, as seen when he would announce what games the boys would play or his ideas for fighting the Powerpuff Girls. He also hits Boomer for no reason other than for his own amusement or thinking he's saying something stupid. His signature color is Fire Engine Red. He has his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck with a black silk ribbon. He also wears a red baseball cap and a custom made red t-shirt that says "Brick is the Man" with black jeans and red sneakers. Black muscle shirt with a red dragon in the middle with its wings in the back. Black skinny jeans with red flames on the bottom. A red belt with a dragon buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nike's with red outline. A red hat with black graffiti with Berserk written on the side has chains hanging from it as well. Wears a black trench coat that stops at his ankles (Sleeveless). Has piercings all around his ears, (Right) gold cuff with a ruby dangling from it, a gold pointer dangling from it as well, (Left) silver cross ear cuff that is connected to the top of his ear with smaller crosses descending down, and a pink diamond at the lobe. Wears black fingerless gloves with spiked cuffs, a golden winged cross with a ruby in the middle, and a gold necklace with Blossom written in Kanji with different precious gems imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a ruby heart and a pink diamond heart encircled with a cross in the middle with 16 wings on each side with emeralds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and amethysts around it. Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘Ama me fideliter, Fidem meam toto, Decorde totaliter, Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter, Absens in remota’ or in English ‘Love me faithfully, See how I am faithful, With all my heart and all my soul, I am with you, Even though I am far away’ in cursive. Berserk and Brick are in love with each other and share an on/off relationship. This began in the 2nd episode of the 1st season (of the 2nd series), Fun In The Sun, when Brat says they can use the power of romance (while Brat was scratching Boomer's back), and then, Brick then commented, saying that's a dumb idea, having Berserk kick Brick in the lips (fully!), as Brick respond back, "What did I do?!" Though, Brick always flirts with Berserk (she's always flattered!), Berserk has shown her feelings towards Brick for example in the 1st Season 3 episode (2nd series), Special Feelings, when Berserk and Brick go on a date at The Townsville Dump (also caught kissing fully on the mouths and happily squeezing each other's bodies as tight as they could by The Gangreen Gang! :O), but is put on hold, since The Rowdyruff Boys were fighting The Powerpuff Girls. Brick has a deep hatred for Blossom's boyfriend Blake Boomer Bubbles's equivalent, he is a loud-mouthed dimwit, as opposed to Bubbles's naive sweetness and has been known to like disgusting things. After his resurrection, Boomer is implied to be the least intelligent of the boys and he is often the victim of Brick's orders or punishment. Despite being frequently insulted by both of his brothers, he is praised on occasion, like the acknowledgement that he is the best spitter out of all of them. Boomer's hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles's but is longer and spiky on each end, in a wings hairstyle. His signature color is blue. He is wearing a blue tee with a star on it and is also wearing blue cameo shorts and blue sneakers. He is actually very intelligent but chooses not to show it due to the fact that he hates the spotlight. He also wears a black muscle shirt with a blue shark in the middle. Black skinny jeans with blue flames on the bottom. A blue belt with a shark buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nikes with blue outline. Has piercings at the top of his left ear and another at the bottom of right (Aquamarine Left), (Sapphire Right).Wears with spiked cuffs, a silver winged cross with a sapphire in the middle, and a gold necklace with ‘Brat' written in Kanji with different Aquamarine and Sapphires imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a sapphire heart and a aquamarine heart encircled with a dove in the middle . Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori’ or in English ‘Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love’ in cursive. He has a deep hatred for Bubbles' boyfriend Bash. Butch Buttercup's equivalent. He has no sense of conscience and acts like a brute. After his resurrection, Butch becomes more hyperactive or overly excited with adrenaline; this is usually when battling the Powerpuff Girls. On occasion, he can be much more aggressive than either of his brothers. Butch's hair is spiked upwards, abandoning his previous cowlick from his first appearance. He also shares Buttercup's small triangular hair parting. He is also wearing black shorts and black sneakers. He also wears a black muscle shirt with a green phoenix in the middle along with the wings in the back. Black skinny jeans with green flames on the bottom. A green belt with a phoenix buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nikes with green outline. Has piercings at the bottom of his left ear and another at the top of right (Emerald Left), (Peridot Right). Wears with spiked cuffs with wrist length fingerless black gloves, a gold winged cross with a emerald in the middle, and a silver necklace with ‘Brute' written in Kanji with emeralds and peridots imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a emerald heart and a peridot heart encircled with a rose in the middle. Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘Tecum vivere amem, tecum obeam libens’ or in English ‘With you I would love to live, with you I would be willing to die’ in cursive. His signature color is dark green. He holds a deep hatred for Buttercup's boyfriend Breaker. Personalities The Rowdyruff Boys are essentially violent bullies who have the same powers as the Powerpuff Girls, with their own techniques as well. In their first appearance, they nearly destroy them in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble (this is the first and one of the few times the Girls were defeated outright). The Girls were so ashamed of their defeat they planned to leave Townsville until Ms. Bellum suggested using a different tactic and told the girls that instead of fighting the boys, they should be nice to them.The boys were shocked that the girls were still alive and said "what the?" The boys were ultimately destroyed when the girls kissed them. The Rowdyruff Boys were later resurrected by Him in the episode The Boys Are Back in Town and much to the Girls' shock, they were given immunity to the Girls' kisses, which made the Boys grow bigger and more powerful. The Boys eventually get their revenge on the Girls firstly by grossing them out in various ways, such as cracking their knuckles, picking scabs and spitting, the latter succeeding in making Bubbles barf into a trash can audibly. The Boys then move on to play violent sports using the Girls as targets. When Buttercup recovers and made Butch bite his tongue, he almost cries with pain and shrinks under his brothers' laughter. Blossom realizes that when their masculintity was threatened, they would shrink and Girls do various things to embarrass them and shrink them smaller than the buckles of their shoes. Him restores the Boys to their original height afterwards, realizing defeat.